Portals
A portal is a term for a magical doorway that connects two distant locations separated by spacetime. It usually consists of two or more gateways, with an object entering one gateway leaving via the other instantaneously. It is frequently used by faeries. The main purpose of a portal, as shown on the HBO original series True Blood is to send someone to a different realm or frequency. Portals are often used to move people, objects, or even places into new territories. In some cases a portal can be used to allow the fae to cover a territory that has already been explored very quickly in order to hide it. Two known ways to send someone to a different realm is to use faerie blast of light or by creating portals. History Season 3 Full faerie, Claudine, introduces halfling Sookie Stackhouse into a dream realm/fae land. Sookie's body is in an unstable in a hospital while her consciousness is with her fae godmother Claudine. Many of the faeries that are there transport through a portal in the form of a small pond, and once a vampire stands over Sookie's body, all of the faeries scurry into the pond. Sookie stays behind as Claudine submerges into the water, once everyone is gone, vampire blood goes into Sookie's blood system and she passed out in the Fae realm. Her consciousness is then back into her body. A few days later, a vampire, Bill, enters the dream realm Sookie had visited. There he is met by Claudine, who first thinks that he has killed Sookie. After a short chase Bill pins Claudine down, but seems unable to control himself. Before he can feed on her, Claudine uses a powerful light power possessed by all faeries, and throws him a few meters away. Bill convinces Claudine that Sookie is alive and that he would never harm her, and also pleads with Claudine to reveal the true nature of what Sookie and Claudine are, so that Sookie can protect herself. The next night, when Sookie visits her grandmother's grave, Claudine and other fae appear to her. Claudine tells Sookie she is not alone and she should come with them. Sookie holds out a glowing hand to Claudine and the two disappear into a light portal along with the other fairies. Season 4 Sookie arrives, through the portal, to the main Faery Land with Claudine. While there she finds another halfling she knew and her grandfather that she thought was dead. Full fae passed out light fruits, and when Sookie refuses the fae attack her. She and her granddad manages to get through the last portal to earth, before it closed, with the help of Claudine's brother. The portal expels them into the cemetery. But since her grandfather ate the light fruit meant for trapping halflings in the Fae Land, he quickly dies and disappears. Claudine somehow manages to find a way to get to Sookie through a portal. She asks Sookie to come with her, but Sookie refuses, since she knows what happened to her grandfather. Before Claudine can justify her case, a vampire Sookie was harboring in her house, dashes over and devours Claudine. Reducing her to fairy dust. Season 5 Wanting to know more about her parents, Sookie enlist Claudine's brother and sisters to help her find out what really happened to her parents. In a field under the bridge where Sookie's parents allegedly died in a flash flood, they conduct a reconstruction of what happened, but through her mother's eyes. Sookie channels a vampire also, and she sees Claudine appear and blast the vampire named "Warlow" to a different realm. Due to the reconstruction, they weakend the portal between the two realms. Warlow manages to appear in Sookie's bathroom. He tells her that she is his. While trying to fight off vampires Russell Edgington and Steve Newlin, a Faerie Elder tries to banish Russell but Russell pushes Jason, Sookie's brother into the incoming blast. Jason flies into a tree, while the elder blasts again, she misses as Russell dashes behind her, and drains her dry. Season 6 Warlow crosses over from the portal Claudine banished him to. He speeds to the faery night club and drains all the faeries. Jason, shows Niall Brigant, their grandfather, the bathrom where Sookie had seen Warlow. He uses his faerie light to sense that this portal has been tampered with. He jumps into the portal and comes out wet. Jason, Sookie's brother and Niall, Sookie's faerie grandfather, try to ambush Warlow in the shower, but he turns the tables on them, incapacitating Niall and glamouring Jason away. Warlow drains Niall of his blood, but revives him with some of his own, restoring him to health but negating his powers. He then reveals that he intentionally spared Niall all those centuries ago, as he couldn't bring himself to kill a child, even after reducing his own parents to dust. Warlow decrees he would spare Niall again, by opening the portal and trapping him in the same dimension Claudine had trapped him in. Category:Supernatural Category:Faeries Category:Definition Category:Halflings Category:Magical powers